


Time to Grow Up

by ILLEGAILE



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Memories, Fluff, I repeat, M/M, Peter Pan AU, Puppy Love, Simi is just a background thing that only occurs for like 2 sentences, VERY LIGHT SIMI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/pseuds/ILLEGAILE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis meant to go back. These are the thoughts that keep him from turning right around and flying straight back to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon's prompt that I answered on my Tumblr. 
> 
> It turned out longer than I thought it would. It almost turned into a multi-chapter but I restrained myself.

Lewis meant to go back. It was on his mind more than anything else for the past countless years. The thing about living in Neverland was that there was always something to do, to explore, and to find. It was very easy to lose track of time in such a place. He can’t use that as an excuse, though, not to have visited Nico Rosberg again.

He remembers him now, the blonde sticking his head out the very window he’d plucked him out from when he was only a boy asking Lewis to return to him. The house looks so very different now, glass windows changed from stained to luminescent blue. Lewis looked through the window he’d seen thousands of times in his dreams, full of light and laughter. Full of Nico’s life. The three beds were gone, replaced by a small looking basket of a thing. Lewis tilted his head, staring curiously as he stepped into the much changed room where he’d first met Nico and his brothers, Sebastian and Hulk.

Lewis remembered when Nico had woken them up, Sebastian pouting at him, telling him he defied reason. When Lewis started floating, the young boy threw off his sheets and shouted “I should like to defy it with you!”. Lewis didn’t know him then, only knew him as one of Nico’s meddlesome brothers. He hadn’t cared for their names, he’d do anything to take Nico to Neverland.

He frowned at the memory, the entire experience still stung like the worst wound he’d ever felt in his life. It began joyfully enough, Nico sewed his shadow back onto him, woke his brothers, and went with him to Neverland. But then, Captain Eccles had to interfere. One of the lost boys had shot Nico down by accident. Pascal, the little rascal, looked as guilty as a man sent to hang. They’d had to rescue Nico’s brothers from Eccles and afterwards they’d had to pry Sebastian away from Prince Kimi who he’d grown oddly attached to. Then, he and Nico had danced under the Never Tree.

It had been their first real fight, it was what drove Nico away, to wanting to go home. To wanting to _grow up_. He had asked the boy who never grew up the impossible. He’d asked Lewis to love. A silly emotion, he’d thought, as an immortal boy living in the wilds of Neverland where there was always fun to be had and no responsibilities.

A silly little emotion, love was, until Eccles had captured Nico and the boys. Until Eccles had taunted him with the truth, Nico was always going to leave him. Nico was always going to grow up. Lewis felt, not for the first time, the weight of a thousand cannon balls in his chest but for once recognized it for what it was.

He was afraid that Nico would want to grow up. He was afraid that if Nico felt what he had said countless times he felt, he’d go and leave childhood behind along with Lewis. He’d been, for the first time, irrevocably beaten by the Pirate Captain. He stared up into Nico’s eyes for what he thought was the last time and smiled.

“Death… sounds like an awfully new adventure.” He’d muttered with what he thought were his last few breaths.

With a bang, Nico managed to free himself from whoever was holding him, crouching down on top of Lewis’ prone form and shielding him from Eccles’ sword. His breath was hot on Lewis’ face as he spoke.

“I’m sorry I have to grow up.” He said, tears rolling down his cheeks and onto Lewis’ face. “But, this is yours, it will always be yours.” He whispered and suddenly, his soft lips met Lewis’ in a chaste meeting of flesh on flesh. Nico had called it a thimble once.

A thimble, how odd that the word sounded so wrong. It was so much better than it sounded. With pixie dust in his hair and a surge of energy in his soul, he stole the upper hand and they all tossed Eccles into the sea to be eaten by the beast.

Nico stared at him, eyes full of wonder. “Oh, the cleverness of you.”

Lewis’ fingers caressed his lips as he looked down into the basket and gasped. A tiny person was laid there, soft tufts of blonde hair peeking out from her tiny head. She was sleeping, but was clearly a her from the way she seemed to radiate grace even in her sleep. Lewis was so engrossed that he almost didn’t hear the footsteps coming from the door.

“It’s been a long time.” An older man with the same blonde hair said, a grin lighting up his features making him look boyish again.

Lewis stared at him, recognizing the lilt of that teasing voice anywhere. “I told you I’d never forget.”

Nico laughed, he looked so much different but laughing with him felt the same. “I’m sorry.” He said, bright eyes going from Lewis to the small person and back to Lewis. “I… I know I’ve-”

“It’s fine.” Lewis nodded, knowing he was the only one to blame for being the way he was. He’d not wanted to trade his life for Nico and Nico hadn’t wanted to trade his for Lewis. It’s all either of them had known.

“I couldn’t wait for you forever.” Lewis almost cringed, the words were like a physical blow but it didn’t make it any less true. He thought on it and smiled. If he had doubted it before, he’d know now. Only his clever Nico could say it as it is. “Neither could I.” He replied, and made to fly back out the window.

“Lewis!” He heard Nico shout and was hit by a wave of nostalgia, he looked at Nico and saw in his place a much younger boy with feathers tied to his hair, his pajamas dirtied by his adventures. “Will I ever see you again?” He asked.

And Lewis smiled. “Of course, I’ll want to hear more stories.”


End file.
